


Hold Me in Your Arms

by BasilOaks



Series: It’s Not All Roses - Domestic Oneshots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Cooking Lessons, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Realization of Sexuality, Roommates, Self-Discovery, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilOaks/pseuds/BasilOaks
Summary: Chase had never realized until that simple gesture, but he could see the comparison the others had mentioned about the two being like puzzle pieces. He and Henrik "fit" together perfectly. It felt nice to have the German physically close, his firm hand on Chase's waist just drove the touch-starved man insane.Chase and Henrik have spent the past months avoiding their growing feelings towards each other, but what happens when one exhausting night causes everything to come out in the open?





	Hold Me in Your Arms

Chase Parker Brody had always been a confident man. Of course, the divorce threw a wrench into his life, leaving it and himself a crumbling mess, but he had been working on restructuring and growing from the pain Stacy- _no, don't focus on her_ \- the pain from not seeing his _children_ had brought. And he did grow, with new self-discoveries and realizations around every corner- some not as surprising as others. One of these being the slow realization of his own sexual identity, and while he didn't shout it from the rooftops, it gave Chase some much-needed closure. The father of two, while keeping it quiet, could easily say he was bisexual now, especially after the divorce. Yes, he had been in a “wonderful” but short-lived marriage with two amazing kids, but ever since his college days Chase had been comfortable in admitting when he found another man unfairly attractive. It just seemed like ever since the divorce, he had felt… _differently_ about a lot of things- and a lot of people.

No, his only issue with his realization was that of all the people in the world to fall for (and when he falls, he falls _hard_ ), it had to be his best friend for as long as he could remember- his shoulder to cry on and beacon during the roughest time in his life.

It wasn't Chase's fault that Henrik von Schneeplestein had to be the most gentle and caring man the yellow-haired man had ever met- or the fact the doctor was too handsome for words. _When had that glow up even happened?_ Before he decided to move back to Brighton and replant himself as one of the few constants in Chase's life, he always believed Henrik was still that dork he roomed with in college. That the good doctor was still that overly thin and tall figure with dark, medium length hair that was always messy from grabbing it out of stress (god, Chase loved the reaction the German gave him the first time he said that “thoroughly fucked” look looked great on him). When had his friend grown into his height and build? And since when were Henrik’s blue eyes so piercing that one gaze from the doctor left Chase a flustered, blushing mess?

Chase couldn't help but feel the guilt settling in his heart over his new found "completely platonic" fondness for the older man, their mutual closeness after both of their previous failed relationships acting as both a blessing and a curse. In his mind though, Henrik was still much too kind to the disaster of a man he had become after Stacy- opening up his home and giving him a place to stay after his ex-wife kicked him out, keeping his eye on Chase's unhealthy drinking habits, being a comforting pillar to rely on during the whole painful ordeal. And throughout everything, the doctor had been so... so gentle and forgiving in helping him get back on his feet, but that couldn't stop Chase from feeling like an undeserving mess at times.

Henrik, however, always had an affinity for messes- and Chase? Chase was the most beautiful mess he had ever laid his baby blues on.

But even though the German was too confident for his own good at times, could he muscle up the courage to admit out loud the feelings he had been harboring since college? _How many times had Henrik thought of finally ripping the bandaid off and coming clean despite the nagging fear of rejection? His mind always facing the idea that of all the people in the world, his heart was dead set on someone he believed he could never have._

Henrik knew after all these years of pinning, keeping silent had to be the only viable option that would lead to any good. And he would continue to hold his tongue, no matter how much his heart hated him.

* * *

"They grow up so fast..."

Henrik chuckled, absentmindedly pulling Chase closer as he watched Jackie rush out the door towards his date, causing a soft flush to spread across the shorter man's freckle-covered cheeks. It wasn't that the out of nowhere "affection" was unwanted, hell it had become more and more common between the two over the past weeks with even their friends beginning to comment on it, it had just been so sudden after little physical interaction over the past few hours. Both men had been spending the afternoon since Jackie came over rushing to perfect every little detail of their friend's evening, allowing only small and shy glances in between calming the hero down.

“That they do... Now, _Mr. Brody_ , how do we spend the rest of the night?”

_"Oh god, "Mr. Brody." Did he really have to say in that tone? Ugh... Dude, you're zoning out again, fucking great me! You had one job- don't act like a fuckin weirdo- and you blew it!"_

“Chase, Schatz, are you alright?”

_"Why do I always do this- call him something so affectionate under his nose... Get a grip on yourself, Henrik, nothing good can happen if you keep 'flirting' like this.”_

“Wha-oh! Yeah man, I’m good. Just spaced out for a second.” He would have continued trying to cover for himself if Chase’s stomach hadn’t decided to growl right at that moment, thankfully breaking the building tension between the two. “Well, I don’t know about you, _Doctor_ , but I’m apparently starving. Now," Chase continued with one of his many stupid grins, "if you excuse me, I'm gonna go make something-” “Would you like any help?”

"I- no offense Hen, but you're like, the worst cook I have ever met."

"Chasey," Henrik replied, his voice coming out as an almost purr that shot warmth through Chase's body, provoking a bashful young man and a smirking doctor who was gradually growing closer to the other figure.

_That nickname, why did it sound so good slipping from the German’s tongue? And of all nicknames that stuck over the years, why the one that was so noticeably tender…_

"If I'm such a horrible cook, then why don't you teach me..." "How about I make you a deal: I’ll teach you how to cook if you teach me how to say something in German.”

"Das hört sich fair für mich an." "I have no clue what you just said, but I'm taking it as a yes. Alright," Chase said, pulling the taller man by his arm towards further into the kitchen and taking a carton of eggs from the fridge, waving them around in front of a very confused Henrik, "you get your ass in here and start paying attention. We've got breakfast to make."

“Breakfast?”

"You never said to teach you how to cook dinner..." "Chase!"

* * *

"So wait, Chase, I'm I supposed to stir this or-" "No! Well, yes but only occasionally."

Chase walked over to where Henrik was currently scowling at the contents of his frying pan from where he finished putting away the ingredients they had finished using, a stupid grin on his face from seeing the doctor's frustration at something as simple as scrambling eggs.

"Here, let me see it." He moved closer to the point that they were almost joined at the hip, Henrik handing his roommate his spatula causing their fingers to touch, a shock of warmth transferring between the two. "Just watch what I'm doing, ok?"

And god, did Henrik try not to be distracted by the warmth still felt on his fingertips or the beautiful look of concentration Chase had when all of his focus was placed onto one activity- oh how cute the father of two looked as his tongue peeked out past his chapstick covered lips. This whole lesson has just been so domestic and felt natural to be doing with the other man, and so he laughed knowing how it would feel to be with Chase domestically would forever be burned into his subconscious.

"Maybe I should stick to something simpler." "Hey, at least you didn't burn the toast. You're actually doing pretty well for a guy that in the past has barely been able to boil water." Henrik laughed at the comment- one of those loud, boisterous laughs that sounded like music to Chase's ears. One of those contagious laughs that just makes every day a little brighter.

"I guess you're right." "Hell yeah, man! How about I finish these eggs up while you cut us up some fruit or something- I think there are some fresh strawberries in the fridge." The doctor nodded with a friendly smile on his face, maneuvering around the other man towards the refrigerator by absentmindedly placing his hand on Chase’s waist, instantly removing it after realizing what he had done as if burned by a flame. "Sorry! I didn't mean to-" "Henri, you're good man," quickly adding with a blushing face, “I actually didn’t mind. It was kinda... kinda nice.”

It was. Chase had never realized until that simple gesture, but he could see the comparison the others had mentioned about the two being like puzzle pieces. He and Henrik "fit" together perfectly. It felt nice to have the German physically close, his firm hand on Chase's waist just drove the touch-starved man insane.

"I just finished up. If you have everything else covered, I'm going to go change into something more comfortable." "Yeah, go for it, babe-" _Oh shit._

The next few moments felt like a blur, but the one thing Chase could remember was silence- silence, and Henrik rushing out of the kitchen- probably in embarrassment. Chase could only sigh at his own, self-claimed stupidity, his face as bright a red as the strawberries he was currently placing on their plates. _He had to mess everything up, didn’t he? Henrik probably wouldn’t hate him too much because of a simple slip up, right? God, feelings are hard…_

Henrik found himself in one of his apartments bedrooms, honestly which one didn't matter at the moment. His face was still bright red as he changed out of his navy blue turtleneck and jeans for the first shirt he could reach for and a pair of sweats, mind filled with both delight and pure, unfiltered panic. Chase called him "babe." _He flirted with him_ , and even if it was by accident, it did _something_ to the German. He tried to collect himself, smoothing down his dark brown hair in an attempt to appear more relaxed as he walked back towards the kitchen, only to notice it was surprisingly empty.

It wasn't until he walked back toward the living room that Henrik noticed the younger man sitting in the darkness, his freckled face looking beautiful in the unnatural glow of the tv playing a movie he couldn't currently recognize. Chase was curled up on the couch with his back to the doctor, a plate in his lap and a bottle of water (along with his antidepressants, he was getting better at remembering to take those without Henrik’s reminders) on the side table next to him.

“Du siehst bequem aus, Liebes…”

“I have no clue what you just said, but I’m assuming it’s something good?” "I said you look relaxed," the older man said with an affectionate grin as he draped his arms around his friend from behind the couch. "How is it? Have a proven myself to be as good a cook as I am a doctor?”

Chase rolled his eyes, snarking back in a caring tone. “Wow, modest much? Actually, it’s pretty good, yours is on the counter, by the way, made you a cup of coffee too.” “Aw, Chasey you didn’t have to do that," he said as he went back to get his food. And wow, the father of two never thought in a million years he would be applying the saying "I hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave" to his best friend, but god was it appropriate.

"How panicked do you think our Jackieboy is right now?" "Oh, he's probably out of his mind- Henrik, you didn't _see_ the outfit Marvin picked out for the night. Poor Jackie is gonna be a mess." Chase could hear Henrik laughing as he entered the room with his dinner, noticing the doctor had borrowed one of his old band tee-shirts, his midriff slightly exposed as the shirt was meant for someone of a smaller build.

"Why am I not surprised? So what are we watching?"

"Uhh...Is-is that my shirt?"

Henrik could feel his face warming as he sat down next to Chase with his food, taking a sip of his coffee to avoid answering for just a moment before answering. "Scheisse. I’m sorry, I can go change if-” “No! No, keep it on, it looks good on you.”

They got bored with the movie about twenty minutes in, their dinner plates and all sense of physical boundaries being completely abandoned as they cuddled in a way that had to be more than platonic. They bounced from topic to topic: how Sam and Grey were doing in school, any gossip that Henrik had picked up at the hospital, finally settling in a comfortable silence. The younger man shifted, placing his head in the doctor’s lap, Henrik running his slender fingers through Chase's yellow hair. "You know, you still haven't held up your end of the deal."

"What do you mean?"

“You were gonna teach me how to say something in German. You know, I've always been kinda curious about some of the things you call me under your breath- no don’t try and deny it, I’ve heard you!"

_Oh. Shit._

"Well, what do you want to know…?” "There's this one I've always been interested about. Le-" “Liebe."

Chase pushed himself up from Henrik's lap, looking at the other man with an intensity the doctor hadn't seen in what felt like years.

"Henrik, what does that mean? Henrik...?"

It felt like the world around the good doctor was spinning, you could feel the tension building up between the two, Henrik’s eyes looking everywhere put at Chase’s freckle-covered face.

"Henrik, babe, is everything ok?" "I just don't want you to hate me. Liebe means 'love' Chase. This whole time... This whole time I've been calling you pet names and terms of endearment. For years now... And I'm so sorry-” “Don’t. Don’t be sorry, Henri. God, please don’t be sorry…” Chase moved cautiously back into the other man's lap and, using his hands to shift Henrik's face, tried his best to make their eyes level.

"What _are we_ , Henrik?" "I- I don't know anymore... I don't know after all these years."

He took the opportunity to pull Chase closer with the younger man wrapping his arms around Henrik's neck, both staring into each other's eyes before those words slipped off of their tongues.

"I think I'm in love with you, Hen." "Ich liebe dich, Chase. Ich Habe für immer." "Wow. Well, I love dick too... Dude, dude I'm joking! God babe relax!"

A smile formed on both of their faces, a silent question being answered as Chase leaned in closing the space between their lips. The kiss was so soft and awkward- the angle was completely off, and it strained their necks to continue in that position. Their teeth clacked together as they both tried to deepen it, the taste of strawberries and coffee and eggs still lingering on each others' tongues, but none of that seemed to matter in the dark of their living room.

This was definitely not either of the men's first kiss, but right now? Right now, this was the most amazing kiss in their lives.


End file.
